


Comfort in Your Arms

by aislingdoheanta



Series: Intimate Conversations [14]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Canon Era Fic, Episode 3.10 fic, Episode: Victory, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 09:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingdoheanta/pseuds/aislingdoheanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b><i><span class="u">Spoilers</span></i> for finale of Spartacus:  War of the Damned. Nothing too specific, but a scene between Agron and Nasir. Don't read if you have not watched it yet.</b> </p><p> <br/><i>Agron walked to him, placing his injured hands upon his shoulders. “I would give all to see you from danger,” he whispered. </i></p><p>   <i>“And I you.”</i></p><p> Agron and Nasir share a moment in the quiet privacy of their tent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort in Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extended scene between Agron and Nasir after Nasir gives Agron the shield.
> 
> Also, as I have not looked at any transcript of this episode yet, some of the dialogue might be a little off. This is a mixture between what I heard and what makes sense. Apologies if it upsets.

Agron walked away from Spartacus, feeling his heart constrict in his chest. He was no longer a warrior. He could no longer fight. 

He could not hold sword or shield in his hand. _They have taken all from me._

Yet he could not understand if he was filled with grief or anger. He supposed it might be a mixture of both. Anger that he would no longer serve purpose, no longer stand next to his brother in battle. Grief that he was no longer the gladiator he had been. 

He walked into the tent he shared with Nasir with his mind set to prepare for journey through the mountains. 

Nasir had other plans for he was waiting for Agron, holding a shield in hand and uncertainty in his eyes. 

“Nasir?” Agron asked softly. 

“I do not wish to see such look in your eyes,” Nasir said quietly as he held out the shield for Agron to inspect. “I hope that this will help you see purpose once more.” 

Agron looked at the shield with a a red snake and gladius attached to it. “You crafted this?” he asked softly, feeling Nasir's gentle hands turning his arm over. 

Nasir gently helped Agron's arm into the straps. “It will latch hand in grip so it will not fall from grasp when called upon to split Roman flesh.”

Agron swallowed and took a step away from Nasir, testing the weight of the shield in hand. He felt much gratitude at Nasir's act and it made him wish that he did not have to say what he was about to.

He turned and looked at Nasir, facing him and feeling his heart constrict. “I cannot flee to the mountains with the others,” he said quietly. “Despite command, my place is upon field of battle,” he finished, feeling his eyes burn and throat constrict. 

Nasir looked at him, his eyes dark and filling with un-shed tears. He clenched his jaw and kept his eyes on Agron. “As mine is forever by your side.”

Agron let out a breath and attempted a smile, which was responded to with a grimace. He could see Nasir struggling with emotion, wanting to keep it hidden, as he had for so long these past days. 

Suddenly Nasir threw himself into Agron's arms, causing him to stumble slightly. Nasir gripped at him as though desperate, which he likely was. As Agron himself was. 

Agron wrapped his arm around his lover, pulling him close. He pressed his face into his hair, kissing his head in a show of comfort. He breathed, feeling tears burning once more in his eyes. 

Nasir pulled away, though his eyes were still too dark and wet. He used gentle fingers to take Agron's arm from the shield once more. He carefully set it on their bed-cot and stood with his back to Agron. 

He was trying to remove emotion and negative thought from mind. 

Agron walked to him, placing his injured hands upon his shoulders. “I would give all to see you from danger,” he whispered. 

“And I you.” Nasir turned around, a tear falling from his eyes. “Agron...” 

Agron pulled him back into his arms, though Nasir seemed to fall into them more than anything. Nasir pressed his face into Agron's neck, his arms tightening around him. 

“There are no words to say, for they will offer little comfort,” Agron said softly. 

“Your arms provide comfort enough,” Nasir whispered. 

“As yours provide me,” Agron responded. “Would that you use them in coming days.” 

In another life, neither would have been forced to become a slave. Agron would have never been purchased by Batiatus to fight in the ludus. Nasir would have stayed free and not become an object of pleasure for a base man who could not see his worth. In that other life, they would be free. Yet they would not be together; they never would have seen love such as this. 

That was something that Agron could not bear. He would rather suffer thousands of deaths for the slightest glimpse of this love, than live without ever knowing it. 

“I thank the gods that it was my dominus' villa you chose to attack that night,” Nasir said softly. 

“Even though it ends so?” 

“It ends with love and hope.” Nasir pulled back to look at him and place his hand upon his cheek. “And I would not have my fate any other way, than at the side of the man who holds my heart.” 

Agron leaned forward, pressing his lips to Nasir's, taking comfort in the familiar feel of Nasir. He pressed his head against his lover's and sighed. “It will be an honor to fall at your side.” 

Nasir choked out a laugh and shook his head. “As it will be to fall at yours.” Nasir pressed himself against Agron's chest, his arms around him once more. 

Agron held him close, using him to regain his strength as he so often had. The warrior that stood before him had gone with him into many battles before and he would hold his own in battle. But Agron was fearful of what lay ahead for them. As Crixus had once told him, _No ground held is certain in battle._

The only thing he could be certain of was his love for Nasir and his desire to protect him for as long as possible.

“I should tell Spartacus of new plan,” Agron said after a few moments. 

Nasir let him go and nodded. “I shall go and assist others.”

Agron smiled and held Nasir's face in his hands. “I would have you come with me,” he said as he gently wiped tears from his face. “For Spartacus might think me wanting to run into battle using my cock as weapon.” 

Nasir smiled and griped Agron's hands. “Then I shall be voice of reason.”

“As you always are.” 

Nasir pressed closer, bringing his lips to Agron's once more. He smiled at Agron before he pulled away to grab his spear. 

Agron led the way to Spartacus and knew that he would be keeping Nasir close in effort to protect and comfort until the he was forced to the afterlife.

**Author's Note:**

> I am still not good over the finale--far too emotional for me. But I shall continue writing through them. 
> 
> Contains **spoilers** below. 
> 
> So, Nasir is normally this strong warrior who doesn't show fear. Even when Spartacus and Co attacked his villa, he remained defiant. Even when he was goading Spartacus into killing him, he still didn't show fear. 
> 
> Yet in this episode, that's all that was on Nasir's face. In the tent, he was terrified because they both knew the chances of them surviving this battle was too low to even think about. And when he goes with Nasir to tell Spartacus that Agron will once again join them in battle, it cuts to Nasir's face and reaction (which is him looking back at Agron and swallowing) when Spartacus said he had seen many brothers fall. And later, when Spartacus mentions Crassus and his legions, again there's that fear in Nasir's eyes as the camera cuts again to him. 
> 
> It's just really interesting because this is one of the first times we're privy to the emotions warring within Nasir's mind, as normally he's fairly reserved unless around Agron. I do not think it is only the fear to die, but rather the fear to survive without Agron, knowing that there's no way for both of them to survive this battle. Perhaps even fearing what may happen if he is not struck down in battle. 
> 
> I just have so many thoughts and feelings about what's going through Nasir's mind. I shall probably write a fic about it. Also Naevia and Nasir saying goodbye as they both have grown into warriors because they took control back in their lives and did not with to leave the side of their lovers. 
> 
> My thoughts need to calm down for a while.


End file.
